Amor En La Cocina
by Angelzk Sparks
Summary: Cierto Dia, Natsu va a casa de Lisanna para hablar con Elfman sin sospechar que este esta cocinando, o eso es lo que aparenta. leve Natsu/Lisanna


Buenos días, tardes o noches, no importa qué hora del día estén leyendo, lo importante es que se encuentren muy bien y por supuesto si entraste aquí es a leer esta historia y no a leer los absurdos comentarios del Autor así que sin más les presento la historia.

**DISCLAIMER: **Esta historia es completamente ficticia, todos los nombres y personajes que aparecen a continuación le pertenecen a HIRO MASHIMA

**Advertencia: **Puede que contenga escenas aburridas y estupidas y claro alguito de OOC

Amor En La Cocina

Cierto día Natsu caminaba a casa de Lisanna la cual esta compartía con sus dos hermanos. La razón porque el chico de pelo rosa iba a visitarla era porque tenía que preguntarle algo al hermano mayor de esta: Elfman.

Toco la puerta anunciando que ya había llegado al hogar de los hermanos; la puerta se abrió y lo recibió su amiga de la infancia, Lisanna.

-Natsu has ¿venido a visitarme?, no te debiste de molestar, ya que justamente iba a tu casa –dijo la chica de cabellos blancos

-Bueno, la verdad no te venia a visitar, solo vengo a decirle algo a Elfman –dijo Natsu en un tono algo monótono

Lisanna se decepciono por lo que había dicho el chico y más con ese tono monótono, así que bajo la cabeza en señal de tristeza

Natsu al notar esto rápidamente se regaño mentalmente –_como a él se le ocurría decirle eso a su amiga de infancia –_pensó Natsu para sí mismo, se rasco la nuca y en un voz baja le dijo: -Tal vez, cuando termine de hablar con Elfman podamos pasear por la ciudad o recoger una misión.

La chica al oír esto se alegro, vio al chico de cabellos rosa y le sonrió, tal vez pueda que esto no signifique mucho para Natsu pero para Lisanna significaba que aun en el interior de Natsu había ese lugar para ella.

-¿Me lo prometes? –pregunto la chica

-Si –respondió Natsu mirando hacia otro lado

-Entonces, pasa Elf-Nii, está en la cocina con Evergreen

-¡¿Qué? ¿Con Evergreen?, desde cuándo –se sorprendió Natsu

-Pues ella vino desde muy temprano, para también platicar con Elf-Nii

Natsu junto con Lisanna fueron hasta la cocina, pero notaron que la puerta estaba cerrada

-Lisanna, ¿porque hay una puerta para entrar en la cocina? –pregunto Natsu algo confundido, ya que para el todas las casas que había visitado antes, en ninguna de ellas había visto que para entrar en la cocina necesitaran puertas.

-Pues es que Mira-Nee, es muy estricta con nosotros y cuando ella se mete a cocinar adentro, no le gusta que la interrumpan ni mucho menos que la molesten, por eso instalo puertas para la entrada de la cocina –explico Lisanna.

A Natsu le cayó una gotita por la nuca –_Mirajane es extraña –_pensó el chico

-Bien vamos a entrar –dijo Lisanna para abrir la puerta noto que estaba cerrada –que raro porque cerrara Elf-Nii la puer…. –Lisanna no pudo terminar la oración cuando se escucho un grito de Evergreen desde dentro

-Vamos, a tener que abrir la puerta a la fuerza –dijo Natsu comenzando a calentarse

-No, mejor será que esperemos a que Elf-Nii termine de hablar y luego entram… -de nuevo Lisanna fue interrumpida por otro grito que provenía desde la cocina.

Entonces ambos, Natsu y Lisanna se acercaron a oír mejor lo que sucedía. Desde adentro se escuchaba esto:

-Bruto, eres un bruto –era la voz de Evergreen

-Pero, ¿ahora que hice? –ahora era Elfman que se escuchaba

-Te dije que, los agarras de esta forma, además de que no estoy sintiendo que se ponga húmeda –dijo Evergreen molesta

-Pues que tal así lo masajeo –dijo Elfman y desde adentro se escucho como que quien agarraba algo suave y le apretaba

-Así, así se hace, muy bien me gusta, me gusta ya creo que si debe de estar húmeda –dijo con un tono de satisfacción Evergreen

-¡Oh! Y ¿la puedo ver? –pregunto inocente Elfman

-Baka solo mira hacia abajo

-Ya la veo pero como que está muy fea

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir que esta fea?, mira ahora solo ponte alguna protección y mételo ahí adentro

-A ver déjame, tocarla. Vaya si que está caliente y húmeda

-¡¿Qué carajo estás haciendo?

-Solo le metía un dedo, para ver lo suave que es –respondió Elfman

-Si, como sea ahora, rápido y mételo

-Está bien, solo déjame que lo agarre y lo meto…. Aaaaaaahhhhh, me dolió

-Bruto, ¿no sabes hacerlo?, o ¿esta es tu primera vez? –pregunto Evergreen en un tono pícaro

-Bue-bueno, es que, esta es mi primera vez –dijo algo apenado Elfman

-Mira y tú te dices hombre y nunca lo has hecho –le reclamo Evergreen –vamos cambiemos, ahora déjame agarrar los huevos mientras tú sigues masajeando

-Pero si los huevos están abajo

-No importa, los alcanzare

-Pero….. aaaaaahhhhhh –grito Elfman de dolor

-Calla y sigue en lo tuyo que ya casi, estoy…..

Afuera, Lisanna estaba más roja que un tomate y Natsu que al comienzo no le pareció nada malo ahora tenía los ojos como platos, escuchando esa conversación

-Na-Natsu, se-sera mejor que nos vayamos y les dejemos solos –dijo muy nerviosa Lisanna

Natsu asintió y cuando el par de chicos iban a caminar hacia afuera, escucharon que por la puerta entraba nadie más y nadie menos que Mirajane.

-¡Oh, no! Si Mira-Nee descubre que Elf-Nii está haciendo eso en SU cocina, de seguro que se transformara en demonio y habrán problemas –dijo Lisanna aterrorizada por lo que su hermana haría al encontrarse con semejante escena y en la cocina.

-Mejor, será que nos vayamos –dijo Natsu algo asustado

Antes de que el chico de pelos rosa saliera, Mirajane lo detuvo

-¡Oh!, que sorpresa Natsu, estas en la casa, hace mucho que no venias –dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa

-Pero ya me iba –dijo Natsu con ganas de salir

-No nada de eso quédate un momento mas, asi platicaremos del pasado, ¿no es verdad Lisanna? –pregunto La hermana de Lisanna

-Esteee si –dijo Lisanna con una sonrisa algo forzada

Pero de la cocina de nuevo se escucho otro Grito.

-¿Uh? Y ¿ese grito?, salió de la cocina –dijo Mirajane viendo hacia su cocina

-No, Mira-nee, no escuche nada, ¿verdad Natsu? –Dijo Lisanna nerviosa

-Esteee, si, si eso mismo no escuche nada –respondió el Chico

-Bueno, que bien que no fue nada, bien iré a la cocina a preparar Te –dijo Mirajane tratando de abrir la puerta de la cocina –pero que raro, está cerrado

En las mentes de Lisanna y Natsu agradecían al cielo que estuviese cerrada.

-Pero, bueno se debió cerrar por dentro, por eso siempre traigo conmigo una llave –dijo la de pelo blanco sacando una llave y abriendo la puerta

Mientras que la pareja de chicos se quedaban petrificados al ver eso e imaginar la escena que se formaría cuando Mirajane entrara y viera a EverGreen y a Elfman haciendo eso y en la cocina

Mirajane quedo, con la boca abierta al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo en la cocina. Natsu y Lisanna con la cara de vergüenza se asomaron un poco y vieron que Elfman y Evergreen estaban en plena acción….. ¿Cocinando?

-Este, Nee-san perdona que estemos usando la cocina es que estaba preparando algo para comer –dijo Elfman nervioso

-No mientas, estas aquí porque me pediste que te enseñara a cocinar –dijo Evergreen acomodándose los lentes

-Pero, que bien, yo siempre quise que Elfman aprendiera a cocinar –dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa –y ¿que le has enseñado a cocinar?

-Pizza –contesto Evergreen –este bruto me pregunto cómo se cocinaba y pues le dije como lo tenía que hacer, como lo es masajear la masa, para que se ponga dura y luego echarle agua para que humedezca, después se ponía en el horno caliente y por último, se le ponen los ingredientes, finales

-Vaya, Evergreen si que sabes cocinar –dijo Mirajane alegre

Mientras que las caras de Natsu y Lisanna estaban muy apenados de pensar esas cosas no debidas.

-Se quedaran, ¿para probar la Pizza? –pregunto Elfman viéndolos

-Cuando, volvamos de nuestro paseo –dijo Natsu guiñándole un ojo a Lisanna

Lisanna sonrió y junto a Natsu salieron para su paseo prometido.

**FIN**

Ok, ¿que acabo de escribir?, pues algo muy tonto, de verdad esto entra en mis 10 tonterías que he escrito.

Bueno espero que no les haya disgustado leer este intento de comedia.

Ahora me despido, hasta la próxima con otro fic.


End file.
